marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Vulture
}} The 'Alternate Reality Versions' described below are alternates of Toomes. Other characters using vulture-themed costumes and identities are described in the 'Others' section. | Alternate1 = 001; Adrian_Toomes_(Earth-001)_from_Spider-Verse_Team-Up_Vol_1_1_0001.jpg | Alternate2 = Adrian Toomes (Young) (Earth-001); Adrian_Toomes_(Young)_(Earth-001)_from_Spider-Verse_Team-Up_Vol_1_1_0001.jpg | Alternate3 = Adrian Toomes (Noir) (Earth-001); Adrian_Toomes_(Noir)_(Earth-001)_from_Spider-Verse_Team-Up_Vol_1_1_0001.jpg | Alternate4 = 65; Adrian Toomes (Earth-65) from Spider-Gwen Vol 1 1.png | Alternate5 = 94; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate6 = 138; Adrian Toomes (Earth-138) from Web Warriors Vol 1 7 001.jpg | Alternate7 = 772; Adrian Toomes (Earth-772) from What If Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate8 = 803; Adrian Toomes (Earth-803) from Spider-Verse Vol 1 1 0001.png | Alternate9 = 958; Adrian Toomes (Earth-958) from What If? Vol 2 76 0001.png | Alternate10 = 982; Adrian Toomes (Earth-982) from Spider-Girl Vol 1 18 0001.jpg | Alternate11 = 1610; Adrian Toomes (Earth-1610) from Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 125 0001.jpg | Alternate12 = 2108; Adrian Toomes (Earth-2108) from What If Civil War Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate13 = 2149; Adrian Toomes (Earth-2149) from Marvel Zombies Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate14 = 5631; Adrian Toomes (Earth-5631) Spider-Man and Power Pack Vol 2 1.jpg | Alternate15 = 6111; Adrian Toomes (Earth-6111) from Spider-Man Special Black & Blue & Read All Over Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate16 = 8408; Adrian Toomes (Earth-958) from What If? Vol 2 76 0001.png | Alternate17 = 8545; Adrian Toomes (Earth-8545) from Exiles Vol 1 20 0001.jpg | Alternate18 = 9021; Adrian Toomes (Earth-9021) from What If House of M Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate19 = 9047; Adrian Toomes (Earth-9047) from What The--?! Vol 1 6 0001.jpg | Alternate20 = 9411; Adrian Toomes (Earth-9411) Spectacular Spider-Man (UK) Vol 1 141.jpg | Alternate21 = 9510; Adrian Toomes (Earth-9510) from What If? Vol 2 83 0001.png | Alternate22 = 9712; Adrian Toomes (Earth-9712) from Deadpool Vol 1 11 0001.jpg | Alternate23 = 9922; Adrian Toomes (Earth-9922) from Team X 2000 Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate24 = 9997; Adrian Toomes (Earth-9997) from Earth X Vol 1 9 0001.jpg | Alternate25 = 10995; Adrian Toomes (Earth-10995) Spider-Man Heroes & Villains Collection Vol 1 19.jpg | Alternate26 = 11080; Adrian Toomes (Earth-11080) from Marvel Universe Vs. The Punisher Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate27 = 11131; Adrian_Toomes_(Earth-11131)_from_Secret_Wars_Journal_Vol_1_2_0001.jpg | Alternate28 = 11947; Adrian Toomes (Earth-11947) from What If Vol 2 67 0001.jpg | Alternate29 = 12610; Adrian Toomes (Earth-12610) from Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate30 = 13017; Adrian Toomes (Earth-13017) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 700 001.jpg | Alternate31 = Deadlands/Residents#Adrian Toomes (Earth-13264); Adrian Toomes (Earth-BWDL) from Age of Ultron vs. Marvel Zombies Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate32 = 14702; Adrian Toomes (Earth-14702) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 700.2 001.png | Alternate33 = 18119; Adrian Toomes (Earth181190) from Amazing Spider-Man Renew Your Vows Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Alternate34 = 20051; Adrian Toomes (Earth-20051) from Marvel Adventures Spider-Man Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Alternate35 = 21050; Adrian Toomes (Earth-21050) from Marvel Zombies Evil Evolution Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate36 = 22191; Adrian Toomes (Earth-22191) from Spider-Verse Vol 2 3 001.jpg | Alternate37 = 22288; Adrian Toomes (Earth-22288) from Marvel Universe 2001 Millennial Visions Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate38 = 27536; Adrian Toomes (Earth-27536) from Exiles Vol 1 89 0001.jpg | Alternate39 = 40081; Adrian Toomes (Earth-40081) from Powerless Vol 1 4 0001.jpg | Alternate40 = 50302; Marvel Age Spider-Man Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Alternate41 = 57780; Adrian Toomes (Earth-57780) from Spidey Super Stories Vol 1 5 0001.jpg | Alternate42 = 58163; Adrian Toomes (Earth-58163) from Spider-Man House of M Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Alternate43 = 58942; Adrian Toomes (Earth-58942) from What If? Vol 2 58 0001.jpg | Alternate44 = 70105; Adrian Toomes (Earth-70105) from Bullet Points Vol 1 5 0001.jpg | Alternate45 = 70701; Adrian Toomes (Earth-70701) from Spider-Man Fairy Tales Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate46 = 71004; Adrian Toomes (Earth-71004) from Spider-Man Fairy Tales Vol 1 4 001.jpg | Alternate47 = 78127; Adrian Toomes (Earth-78127) from What If? Vol 1 7 0001.jpg | Alternate48 = 80219; Adrian Toomes (Earth-80219) from What If? Vol 1 19 0001.jpg | Alternate49 = 82081; Adrian Toomes (Earth-82081) from Howard the Human Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate50 = 82805; Adrian Toomes (Earth-82805) from What If? Vol 1 34 001.png | Alternate51 = 84341; Adrian Toomes (Earth-84341) Clandestine Vol 2 1.jpg | Alternate52 = 90214; Adrian Toomes (Earth-90214) from Spider-Man Noir Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate53 = 91126; Adrian Toomes (Earth-91126) from Marvel Zombies Return Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate54 = 94561; Adrian Toomes (Earth-94561) from What If? Vol 2 61 0001.jpg | Alternate55 = 96282; Adrian Toomes (Earth-96282) from What If Vol 2 82 0001.jpg | Alternate56 = 98121; Adrian Toomes (Earth-98121) from Spider-Man Chapter One Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Alternate57 = 602636; Adrian Toomes (Earth-602636) from Mary Jane Homecoming Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Alternate59 = 620021; Adrian Toomes (Earth-620021) from Startling Stories Megalomaniacal Spider-Man Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate60 = 807128; Adrian Toomes (Earth-807128) from Old Man Logan Vol 2 8 001.png | Alternate61 = 901220; Adrian Toomes (Earth-901220) from What If Vol 2 21 0001.jpg | Alternate62 = Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN034); Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN034) from What If Aunt May Had Died Instead of Uncle Ben Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate63 = Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN576); Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN576) from Spidey Vol 1 6 0001.jpg | Alternate64 = Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN668); Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN668) from Peter Parker The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 305 001.jpg | Movies1 = 199999; Adrian Toomes (Earth-199999) from Spider-Man Homecoming 001.jpg | Television1 = 8107; Adrian Toomes (Earth-8107) from Spider-Man (1981 animated series) Season 1 23 0001.jpg | Television2 = 12041; Adrian Toomes (Earth-12041) from Ultimate Spider-Man Season 3 Episode 6 001.png | Television3 = 26496; Adrian Toomes (Earth-26496) from The Spectacular Spider-Man Season 1 1 0001.jpg | Television4 = 92131; Adrian Toomes (Earth-92131) from Spider-Man The Animated Series Season 2 13 005.jpg | Television5 = Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN633); Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN633) from Marvel's Spider-Man (animated series) Season 1 1 001.png | Video Games1 = 1048; Adrian Toomes (Earth-1048) from Marvel's Spider-Man (video game) Promo 001.png | Video Games2 = 12131; Adrian Toomes (Earth-12131) from Marvel Avengers Alliance 0001.jpg | Video Games3 = 13122; Adrian Toomes (Earth-13122) from LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 0001.png | Video Games4 = Adrian Toomes (Homecoming) (Earth-13122); Adrian_Toomes_(Homecoming)_(Earth-13122)_from_LEGO_Marvel_Super_Heroes_2_0001.jpg | Video Games5 = 96283; Adrian Toomes (Earth-96283) from Spider-Man (2002 video game) 0001.jpg | Video Games6 = 813191; Adrian Toomes (Earth-813191) from The Amazing Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin 0001.jpg | Video Games7 = Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN005); Adrian Toomes from Ultimate Spider-Man.jpg | Video Games8 = Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN009); Vulture from Web of Shadows.JPG | Video Games9 = Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN012); Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN012) from Marvel Future Fight 001.jpg | Video Games10 = Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN018); No Image Male.jpg | Video Games11 = Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN199); Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN199) from Spider-Man Edge of Time 002.jpg | Video Games12 = Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN376); No Image Male.jpg | Video Games13 = Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN389); Sinister Six (Earth-TRN389) from Spider-Man Unlimited (video game) 001.jpg | Video Games14 = Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN461); Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN461) phixr.jpg | Video Games15 = Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN517); Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.jpg | Video Games16 = Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN562); Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN562) from Marvel Avengers Academy 001.png | Video Games17 = Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN579); Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN579) from Spider-Man Edge of Time 001.jpg | Video Games18 = Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN581); Adrian Toomes (Earth-TRN581) from Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions 001.jpg | Teams1 = Vulture-Fliers | Teams2 = Vulturions | Teams3 = Sinister Vultures; Sinister Six (Earth-TRN590) from Spider-Man 2099 Vol 3 12 001.jpg | Teams4 = Birds of Prey; Sinister Six (Multiverse) from Spider-Man Unlimited (video game) 002.jpg | Others1 = Snidely; Vulture (Earth-928) from Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 7 0001.jpg | Others2 = Dr. Isidoro Scarlotti; Vulture (Scarlotti) (Earth-616).jpg | Others3 = Harrison Klein; Vulture (Human Torch Foe) (Earth-616).jpg | Others4 = Hugh Bradley; Hugh Bradley (Earth-616) 001.jpg | Others5 = Mikhal Oglu (Hyborian Era); Mikhal Oglu (Earth-616).jpg | Others6 = Nazi Soldier; Vulture (Nazi) (Earth-616).jpg | Others7 = Ottokar Meltzer; Vulture (Batmen) (Earth-616).jpg | Others8 = Outlaw of the American Frontier; Vulture (Outlaw) (Earth-616) from Tex Morgan Vol 1 5 0001.jpg | Others9 = Legal Eagle; Ralph Fake (Earth-616) 1.jpg | Others10 = Rudy Rudolph; Rudy Randolph (Earth-616) from Lorna, the Jungle Girl Vol 1 4 001.jpg | Others11 = Spider-Clan; Vulture (Earth-7122) Spider-Man Family Featuring Spider-Clan Vol 1 1.jpg | Others12 = Vulture; Vulture Unlimited.jpg | Others13 = Doppelganger; Adrian Toomes (Doppelganger) (Earth-TRN579) from Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions 001.jpg | Related1 = Scavulture; Scavulture (Earth-9602) 001.jpg | Related2 = Toomestone Records; Toomestone Records (Earth-138) from Web Warriors Vol 1 7 001.jpg | Related3 = Vultura; Vultura (Earth-295) Weapon X Vol 1 3.jpg | Related4 = Talon; Talon (Eurth) (Earth-616) from Avataars Covenant of the Shield Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Related5 = Culture Vulture | Related6 = Buzzard; Buzzard from Porker 2.jpg | Related7 = Black Vulture; Black Vulture (Earth-9602) from Magnetic Men 1 0001.jpg | New Header1 = Web Pages | New Header1_1 = 120703; No Image Male.jpg }}